


Home

by Flavortext



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: IM NOT CAUGHT UP W THIS IS JUST A GIFT FOR CHARLIE TO THANK THEM FOR GETTING ME INTO THIS, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 10:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14470305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flavortext/pseuds/Flavortext
Summary: songfic=home, phillip phillipsFor charlie <3!





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> AGAIN, I am not caught up this takes place at no particular time and also is completely unedited bc I'm getting a migraine. Enjoy fluff and silly trying to figure out how to kiss when there's 3 of u and no one knows how to process feelings besides Fjord maybe

_Hold on, to me as we go_  
_As we roll down this unfamiliar road_  
_And although this wave is stringing us along_  
_Just know you’re not alone_

There’s a moment on the road, some long stretch between towns that Molly can’t remember the names of, where something clicks. Caleb is reading a book, wrapped in a blanket by the fire, tongue out between his lips- a sight that makes his heart flutter. 

Fjord is watching too, half-concentrating on tending to the flames, but eyes trained on their wizard friend. Fjor turns a darker shade of green as his eyes flit over to Molly, catching himself being watched, and refocuses on the fire. Molly leans back, wheels turning in his head, and compartmentalizes the moment for later.  
_'_

 _Cause I’m going to make this place your home_  
_Settle down, it'll all be clear_  
Don't pay no _mind to the demons_  
_They fill you with fear_

Trust becomes a big deal for the party. Their pasts coming to light, the battles they face, schemes and gimmicks between journeys- it all intertwines into an unspoken rule. A tone of voice any one of them can use, I lead, you follow.

Molly enacts his plan quietly. A light tap on Fjords shoulder, and he leads the man off to the stairwell of the inn. 

“What’s up?” Fjord drawls, tired from the days walk. He leans up against a wall, hair tousled from the wind outside, and eyes Molly. It sends a spark through his body, but Molly puts on his best smile. 

“I’ve been thinking,” Molly starts, absently brushing a smudge of dirt off Fjords shirt, resting his hand a moment to long on a bicep. “Knott was planning a girls night out-I overheard something about a picnic.” Both he and Fjord chuckle. “I thought maybe we could do something fun as well. The lake, maybe?” Molly watches the tiniest flicker across Fjords face, and connects the dots easily enough.

“Okay, stupid idea. No water. Ahh...” Molly trails off. He hadn’t really thought this far into his plan. 

“I think I know something,” Fjord says. He’s looking over Molly’s shoulder, to Caleb, who’s laughing at something at their table. Fjord scrounges for something in his pocket, and pulls out a crumpled piece of paper. “Picked this up as we walked into town. There’s a book fair tonight-there’ll be games, too.” Fjord offers the paper, which sure enough advertises some kind of junction carnival-open air library. Molly grins. 

_The trouble_ it _might drag you down_  
_If you get lost, you can always be found_  
_Just know you’re not alone_  
_'Cause I’m going to make this place your home_

It takes some convincing to get Caleb out of the inn while keeping their adventure a surprise. He eyes Molly suspiciously at the suggestion of a nice, long walk, let's talk about our feelings, but Fjord laughs and plays along, and Caleb grudgingly sets aside his book and dons a coat.  
The night is already cold, but the days' clouds have blown away and the stars are out in full force. They can hear the carnival from blocks away, and Molly watches as Caleb's brow knits itself together. 

“Where are we going?’ He asks, nearly stopping. But Fjord-bless him, Molly thinks- puts a hand just below the wizards shoulder blades, nudging him along, and Caleb smiles. Molly catches the faintest blush across his cheeks, too. 

They are first confronted with the games. Most geared for children, of which there are plenty, running about, but a few classics with adults trying their hand. Molly pauses to watch a particularly skilled juggler, but Caleb looks like he might just bolt with all the noise and people around, so with a look to Fjord they push on. The crowd thins and the stone square gives way to trodden grass, and rows and rows of shelves. 

Caleb audibly gasps, stumbling to a halt at the edge of the carnival. Two large sign poles flaunt posters declaring the shelves “An astounding selection from the kingdoms 6th largest library.” The display stretches ten rows deep and about seven wide, and every shelf is lined with tombs. Fjord and Molly meet eyes across their dumbstruck friend, and they both smile.

“You’re like a kid in a candy shop, dear.” Molly hums, waving a hand in front of Caleb’s face. 

“Ah, yes.” Is all the wizard manages, already walking towards the nearest shelf, running a hand along the spines of the books. Fjord and Molly trail along behind him, occasionally brushing against each other in the small rows. 

“Retrospectively, this was more of a gift to him, less of a bonding experience.” Fjord mumbles to Molly, leaning in slightly to keep Caleb’s keen ears from hearing.

“We’re bonding,” Molly mutters back, flattening himself against Fjord as a young woman squeezes past them. Caleb is halfway down the row in front of them, but his eyes glance over to the pair. Fjord is a lovely shade of green, which doesn’t go away even as Molly laughs and steps back. 

“I don’t mind, he’s happy.” Fjord gestures at Caleb, who’s smiling, eyes now scanning a book. The wizard’s own gears are starting to turn, as he continues to scan the shelves he steals glances at the pair behind him. 

He purposely loses them in the stacks for a moment, stealing around a corner and spying at Molly’s back through the books. 

“And we’ve lost him, great.” Molly rubs his temple. He loves watching Caleb read- he really does, and he’s taking full advantage of every chance to get into Fjords bubble in the enclosed space. But it’s been nearly an hour and he’s hungry and cold. He voices so, and suddenly there’s Caleb, two heavy books in hand. 

“I think I’m just about done here, shall we find something to eat?” The wizard flicks his eyes back towards the square. Molly and Fjord agree, and Caleb slides between them, eyes locking with Fjord’s for just a moment, before leading the way back into the fray. 

_Settle down, it'll all be clear_  
Don't pay no _mind to the demons_  
_They fill you with fear_

Molly gets the sense he’s being played. Where he and Fjord had been leading before, Caleb now struts in front of them, pays gladly for his two books at a kiosk, and then makes a beeline for a row of food stands. Fjord follows Caleb gladly and sends a shiver through Molly by touching a hand to his back, as he did before.

“My treat,” Caleb says as they survey a menu. Molly opens his mouth to protest, Caleb already paid for his books, and they could just eat back at the inn, couldn't they? But Fjord brushes Molly hand almost unconsciously, all the while staring endearingly at Caleb, and Molly shuts up. There’s something unspoken floating around their heads, something Fjord seems to be communicating with Caleb through tiny glances, something Molly can’t seem to grasp, and suddenly he feels a pang of loneliness like he did that night by the fire when he watches Fjord watch Caleb. But he smiles as he’s handed something fried on a stick, and now he and Caleb are both following Fjord, who leads them out away from the carnival, down an alley, and into a small park. A few torches line the edges, but tree’s obscure whatever Fjord is confidently leading them towards.

“Me and Jester passed this when we were shopping earlier.” He says, and the trees part to reveal a small gazebo, lit by torches. Caleb enters the clearing, taking it in as he usually does. His tongue is between his teeth again, he’s thinking something through. Fjord puts his hand that’s not holding food on Molly’s back and leaves it there as he herds him into the covered area. Molly’s brain is short-circuiting. He’s been flirted with plenty of times, enough to notice what’s going on here, but Fjord is playing a game he hasn’t seen before. He motions for Molly to sit (he does, too confuses to protest), and then nods at Caleb. The wizard cautiously enters the gazebo and stands there in the entrance.

“So,” Fjord says, smiling at both of them. Molly exchanges a glance with Caleb, relieved to find the man looking just as confused as he feels. “Some things need to be out in the open.” Molly’s brain is a jumble, trying to predict and plan his reactions and coming up with nothing but Fjord and Caleb look beautiful in this light.

“You,” Fjord motions with his food to Molly, who jumps a little. “Can’t take your eyes off him.” The stick waves over at Caleb. “And you,” another bob at Molly. “Are a handsy bastard.” Molly finds himself going red. “And I,” Fjord motions to himself. “Am sick of you,” Caleb again “whining to me about him,” a jab at Molly. “And how handsome and funny and pretty he is.” Fjord mimics Caleb’s accent, which makes Molly snort, despite the context making his mind a hum of white noise and whatwhatwhat. Caleb is absolutely still, and bright red. “So.” Fjord sets his stick down on the bench and crosses his arms. “There’s a pretty easy solution to this equation if either of your genius brains can get over the hurdle of processing a genuine emotion. Whoever kisses me last gets to explain to Knott why she’s getting her own room.”

Caleb wins, mostly because he’s closer and it takes Molly’s breath away to see the two men he’s been in love with for months grab each other’s faces and melt. Fjord blindly grabs Molly’s shirt, though, and pulls him up, food forgotten, breaking contact with Caleb to give the tiefling a firm kiss.

“I, uh.” Molly splutters, hands halfway wound in Fjord’s shirt-when did that happen?- and still short-circuiting, with two sources of hot breath inches from his face.

“Shut up.” Caleb shakes his head and leans forward, kissing Molly softly, raising a hand to join the tangle of cloth that is Fjord’s shirt. They stand there and laugh and trade kisses for what feels like hours. Molly’s legs feel like Jelly, and he eventually has to sit, pulling Fjord down with him and leaning into the man's side. Caleb retrieves their food, and tucks himself up against Molly’s other side, radiating a smile the other two come to find he reserves only for them. They eat in relative silence, broken by whispered it took you long enough’s and laughter.

“Do I really have to handle Knott?” Molly whines as they return to the inn. It’s rapidly approaching freezing temperatures and he’s got Caleb's coat on. The wizard laughs.

“You underestimate her- She’s been kicking my ass on asking you two out for weeks. Threatened to just shove me into your room last night and lock the door.” He pauses and laughs. “It’s so cold anyway, she’ll be glad I’m getting some extra body heat.” Molly wiggles his eyebrows at that, but they’re in the dark now and Caleb is really only following along by clinging to Fjords arm.  
They shiver as they step into the inn, the temperature changing dramatically from the roaring fireplace. The girls are there, at a far table, and Knott goes to wave them over but catches herself. Her eyes connect the dots, or rather, arms slung around each other and flushed faces, and she grins and puts a sly finger to her lips. Caleb drags them both up the stairs before Jester can turn around and remark “Who was that?”

Caleb stops off at his room, only to direct Frumpkin to curl up in Knotts bed of piled blankets and keep them warm. Fjord keeps Molly busy with a gentle kiss, and he’d probably be all innuendoes at this point if it had been any other situation, but as they pile into Fjord and his room the heat from the fire downstairs dissipates, and his brain is still throbbing from trying to process about 80 different emotions, most of which are along the lines of holy shit and please kiss me more. He’s barely aware of kicking his bedroll to the side as they enter, and his doing to nearly causes Caleb to trip, which is good because it means the human falls directly into Fjords arms, and Molly gets to watch as they laugh and then kiss and that sight sends his heart fluttering out of his chest, so much so that he has to sit heavily on the bed.

There’s more kissing, and everything blurs because it’s downright freezing in this town and soon Molly finds himself sandwiched between two dozing forms, their hands interlaced over him, two heads resting in the crooks of his neck.  
_I’m going to make this place your home_


End file.
